gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer 2k9: Camp Chaos
Camp Chaos is a summer event hosted by Gaia from August 12 to 19 to promote social interaction and fun among Gaians. Users can choose what camp they wanted to be and find an opponent in camps where they can put pranks on in the battlegrounds. There are a total of 4 camps to choose from: Fitness, Juvie, Rich, and Science. There is a total of six items to win, wherein the first item is obtained as you choose your camp. You're being shipped off to summer camp! Pack your bags, pick your camp and take on rival campers and counselors in a massive battle royale of pranks. * Lined up in alphabetical order: F)itness, J)uvie, R)ich S)cience The Gameplay In this event, you'll fight one-on-one prank battles against other players to earn prizes. As you level up by defeating opponents and bosses, you gain new abilities. Home bases You can talk to your fellow teammates by clicking on your team's home base on the main event page. This is a safe forum where your team can chat, strategize and talk about the event. The Battleground In the center of the event page map is a link to the Battleground (pictured on the left), where you can get into prank battles with other Gaians. Just click "Find me an opponent" once you're in the battleground to get locked into a one-on-one battle with another player. Playing, bosses, and earning items Every time you prank a player successfully, you'll earn experience points or XP. When you earn enough XP, you'll be challenged to a boss battle with a member of the camp's staff! Win the boss battle to get new abilities and earn special event items. Each camp has a final boss, each with a different item. Where do I start? Start by closing this "How to Play" window, look over the event page, and click the Battleground image in the center of the map! Abilities - Names, Energy Costs, and Descriptions Fitness Camp Juvie Camp Rich Camp Science Camp Personal Stats Secret Beach: NPC Phrases The Prizes *Camp Jackets - Get jacket when you join a camp **Fitness Camp Windbreaker **Juvie Camp Striped Hoodie **Rich Camp Leather Coat **Science Camp Lab Coat *Level 6 Items - Depends on which boss you defeat when you are level 5 going onto level 6 **Fitness Camp Weighted Gloves **Juvie Camp Plastic Spork Tool **Rich Camp Raining Money **Science Camp Beaker & Tongs *Level 8 Items - Get these items after defeating the camp counselors at level 8 **Fitness Camp Diet Food **Juvie Camp Shabby Beanie **Rich Camp Stacks of Gold **Science Camp Thick Eyeglasses *Event Items Available to All Camps - Click the Fire at Secret Beach **Camp Chaos Secret Stage Sash Dev Alerts 8/12 12:06 PM - Welcome to Camp Chaos! 8/13 11:42 AM - A few updates: - The XP bonus for beating a player opponent has been raised to 10 XP. - Some are worried they're not getting items: You get your first item for joining a camp, and your second item for beating a boss at level 5. 8/13 2:07 - Your item counts have been updated to reflect your actual item count. PM Fleep if this isn't the case :D (hint: remember, you get item #1 when you join a camp). 8/14 11:26 AM - If you are experiencing an item granting glitch, we will still be able to recover your items. Fix coming soon. Gallery: The Camp Houses Know the story behind Camp Chaos by reading the following Mini-Comics below: File:4-koma-fitnesscamp.jpg|Fitness File:4-koma-juviecamp.jpg|Juvie File:4-koma-richcamp.jpg|Rich File:4-koma-sciencecamp.jpg|Science Category:Placeholder category (events)